Just because
by LalitaGupta
Summary: A series of one shots of Tsuna and Haru pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, ultimately Katekyo Hitman Reborn won't leave my mind. You know….i really like these series a lot. I even have my favorite characters and pairing, but even if I'm a Gokudera and HAru pairing supporter (I'm working on a fic of them) this idea of Tsuna and Haru came to my mind, so I tried and made a fic.**

**I will leave this open and upload other one-shots of them if they come to mind, thing that happen eventually, like Gokudera and Haru pairing.**

**Hope you enjoy and review it, because I would like to know what you think about it.**

**This is situated after the manga.**

**Enjoy! :D**

SAYING GOODBYE

Sawada Tsunayoshi knew this day would come. Even if he rejected the mafia thing, in the end he knew it was a matter of time for him to become a mafia boss. In fact, he was at the inheritance ceremony already. He smiled slightly as the Ninth continued his speech. After he won the representative war it had been five years. Five years of huge spartan training and another battles he had to pass through thanks to Reborn, five years for him to finish middle school and high school studying till his eye lashes were gone…thanks to Reborn and five years for him to understand the kind of world he was involved with and he was going to rule.

…A world full of blood, war and dangerous people.

A twenty years old Tsuna smiled defeated…in the end, he had a lot of fun honestly. He made friends, loyal friends and he learned a lot of things he alone couldn't do. He shot a quickly glance at his guardians. Gokudera smiled proudly, Yamamoto thumb up him, Ryohei threw his hands at the air and whispered to the extreme, Chrome smiled and Mukuro smirked behind a crowd where he was standing, Hibiri just was closing his eyes against a wall, Lambo looked boringly at him and Reborn murmured a "don't lose your concentration stupid Tsuna"

But soon his eyes posed over the two girls that smiled at him. They knew who he was, they knew what kind of world he had mess with and they knew he will be busier than usual now. Even that, they were there…she was there. Tsuna blushed lightly as his eyes poses over the blonde girl that was blushing cutely and smiling. She was too pure, too beautiful to corrupt but in the same time she was tempting him to do so. Not that she knew of course, it was like she had a natural charm around her.

Tsuna smiled as he thought what he wanted to do with the girl but his eyes posed in the other one. He smiled as she returned slightly the smile, sadness in her eyes. It was obvious; she had been rejected by the Vongola Decimo. HAqru had invited him to a date the day before the ceremony. Tsuna accepted and had a lot of fun with the twenty years old Haru. He had to admit that she had grown beautifully and was a strong willed girl, but when she had stood in the door of her house and he waved to leave, she had said the words he hoped not to hear from her.

HE didn't want to turn her down.

But he did. In the end he did, but what was strange was that she didn't cry, she smiled at him and for the soul of Vongola Primo, she looked stunning. So he couldn't help when she reached his face and planted a sweet kiss over his lips and nobody could blame him when he was kissing her back, mostly because he was letting the thing go.

Yes, he kissed Miura Haru and he didn't regret it…

But the worst (well he called worst but he knew it was the greatest) thing was what came after the kiss. HAru hugged him sensually, whispering goodbye to him and kissing him again. As he tightened the grip on her waist she moaned on his mouth. And he growled in response. The kiss was getting good, too good for both of them. Lips biting, tongue battling and the rubbing of their bodies was too much for them. The passion Haru showed was what made Tsuna chip light up and act according his own instincts. So when HAru whispered over his lips, hands in his bare chest (she had practically ripped the bottom of his shirt out) that nobody was in home he smirked and kissed her again. And the next he knew was that he was on top of her, kissing, licking and nibbling her neck and breasts (to be exact nipples), slamming his whole length inside her furiously as HAru shouted his name as a prayer and dug her nails on his well-built back…the entire act…on Haru's living couch.

Yes, he had sex with Miura Haru and he didn't regret it…anything… because it was amazing.

Tsuna smirked without noticing, his gaze still on Haru's who gasped quietly and blushed. A movement only noticed by a certain sharp tutor. _Oh…._

And of course she was his first as he was her first.

Strange…His soul and heart reacted to Kyoko but at that time HAru had caught a part of his heart and make it hers.

But in the end he couldn't respond her feelings. She knew that. After they regained strength after their orgasms he hugged her (still their bodies joining) and asked for her to forgive him, reason showing up in his mind. He hid his face on her slender neck, smelling her scent. He still remembered it very well the mix of strawberries, sweat, sex, him. He felt his body twitch a little. Back then, he had fought with all his might to not lick and bite her creamy skin as her scent was driving him mad. Haru still panting but smiling had patted his back and forgave him, telling him she was the one who started everything and that she knew his feelings…"Everything is ok Tsuna".

"Haru…"

"One more round? You are hard again…"

Her damn scent, her damn eyes, her damn fucking sexy body tempting him. Tsuna growled sexily again as he leaned over her lips again, letting go all his thoughts and burdens and problems…and also he let go all his love for Kyoko…just for one night. Only one night he will be HAru's and Haru's only and like she had read his mind she smiled brightly again.

Because she loved him.

Because he wanted her.

Because everything was fine.

And there she was, like nothing had happened at all.

…And he was glad she could move, he lost the count of how many times they had done it and how wild it was…

Tsuna sighed and stretched his body as the ceremony has finished and now he was officially the Vongola Decimo. He sat on a chair and looked around as his guardians gathered around him at the terrace the huge mansion had, where all the guests were giving their respects to him.

"What a long ceremony" said Yamamoto grabbing two glasses of champagne on a table and tossing one to Tsuna who rubbed his temples frowning, trying to make the stress leave his body.

"Why the hell the ninth had gone through that long speech!?" said irritated Gokudera who was now lighting a cigarette, leaning against an empty table beside them, just one on the right side of Tsuna.

Yamamoto sat on the left side as he laughed at the face Gokudera and Tsuna made when they remembered the one hour and a half long speech. "Long to the extreme!" said (yes people not shouted) Ryohei behind Tsuna chair as he looked around to see Kyoko chatting with Haru. He looked his watch, it was almost time.

"But Tsuna, you were lost all the ceremony" A full grown up Dino walked to Tsuna as he smiled "My apologies its Vongola Decimo now" He make a reverence and laughed when Tsuna rolled his eyes at him.

"That's right Decimo! I couldn't help but notice the slight change in your face"

"Me too"

"And me! To the extreme!"

Tsuna rubbed him temples again as he sighed "Damn, everyone noticed…" He looked at Reborn who smirked at him. The Vongola haven't told anybody about the night before but somehow Reborn was throwing at him a knowing look. Sometimes Tsuna thought Reborn could read his freaking mind. The five years old kid (yeah, after the curse was lift he was growing up also) hit him in the chin hard, only to suppress his own laugh that was going to escape from his lips.

The night before, Tsuna had retuned so late (well, so early if he looked the clock...5am), so worn out, with his clothes out of place, shirt opened, his hair a mess and with a grin on his face. Reborn didn't ask, he just sat and looked at his student secretly, as his student was moving quietly careful to not wake up anybody. The kid started to make a list of the possible things that Tsuna could have done. One, a battle with someone too strong: Hibari or maybe Mukuro, Two, he had won the battle…really? Without broken bones and bruises and blood and death?

One and Two are discarded; it wasn't possible for those to happen if Tsuna wasn't injured, not to mention he wouldn't kill his own guardians.

Three, he was caught up in an explosion of Gokudera bombs. That was more possible. Reborn looked at the ceiling…nope it isn't possible…his clothes would be ripped and only for his shirt that only looked like his bottoms were off it were impeccable, only out of place. Aside, he was in a good mood.

Reborn wasn't leaving his eyes on Tsuna who was looking for his pajamas. _Could it be?_ Reborn was older, more experienced and a capable tutor, but in all his years of teaching Sawada Tsunayoshi he could have conclude one thing. The poor thing was dumb to the core when it came to women. He couldn't even approach the girl he liked for more than five years. Not Reborn was an expert but come on! Who in the world would wait that long!? He was a lost cause.

However everything indicated he just had had sex. Impossible, did he even knew how to please a woman? But everything changed when Reborn saw something that surprised him. Well, it was officially the assassin number one was now very relieved_. Tsuna you had grown up! I thought you will be a damn virgin till the end of your life_. Reborn smirked and turned to sleep not before seeing the very visible and for the red color of it and patters, very passionate claw marks of his back.

Woman nails.

Reborn chuckled trying to not to laugh when Tsuna recovered from the punch he had threw at him "Reborn…Why the hell you punched me!?"

"Because not to listen to the ninth speech is disrespectful"

Tsuna calmed and scratched the back of his head "Do you thing he noticed?"

"I don't think so" Mukuro walked to Tsuna with a very displeased Hibari behind him and a angry Chrome sulking beside him. He respected Tsuna, but he didn't want to be in that crowded place much longer. It was full of herbivores, so he had challenged Mukuro to a fight something he gladly accepted…with Chrome as a referee. If you go deep the gardens of the mansion they were, you could see the chaos of the match. Though it was a miracle their clothes wasn't torn.

"The Vongola Ninth was too absorbed in his speech"

"You too Mukuro, Hibari?" Tsuna looked at disbelief as his mist guardian chuckled amused by the thing the Vongola Thenth had in mind, for him to not pay attention to the speech on his own inheritance ceremony.

"Come on, tell us damn it!" Coronello hit him as he just had arrived with Lal.

"We want to know" Kozato Enma appeared at the scene and he somehow was laughing at his friend disgrace. Tsuna sighed and shook his head.

But suddenly she appeared. And the air came tense as he started to sweat, his hand started to shake and he lost his voice as the blonde came to the group and smiled at him "To know what Tsuna kun?" And his composure went to hell when HAru appeared behind her best friend in her sexy and elegant blue marine dress that were showing all his curves and more skin that she normally shows. He gulped remembering every corner of her body as she blushed slightly smiling at him, but at the same time her eyes were telling something…lust, desire, goodbye? He was going to reach her face when Kyoko voice made him snap. "We are ready Tsuna-kun". He smiled at her brightly smile making him realize a little guilt he now felt towards Kyoko.

But oh well he wasn't cheating on the blonde because she wasn't his girlfriend.

…Yet.

"We will go to leave HAru at the airport" Said Ryohei at Tsuna who frowned and nodded quickly. Haru was going abroad to study design and follow her dream. She was part of the family but well she had some other priorities. A strong willed girl will follow her dreams and Tsuna was relieved she will not come with him to Italy, to the main house, to where the danger was. He approached her and smiled at the brown girl, who was still blushing "Go and take care over there"

But his eyes were telling different things to her…_last night was amazing…_

."Ok..i will" She shot him a knowing look.

_I will miss you Tsuna_

"Contact me when you get there please"

"Ok…" Tsuna grabbed her hand and kissed it, surprising everyone who was looking at the scene. They had told their goodbyes the night before so many times and in so different many ways (and positions) he had lost the count. Besides the marks on his back were still burning and itching, telling him one thing…

…Just one more time.

Tsuna looked at Ryohei who nodded and frowned as he and Kyoko felt the group with HAru following them after she said her goodbyes to the rest.

Tsuna smiled as Haru was out of his sight. The girl was important to him and he wanted her to be happy. Even if he wanted to pin her to a wall and sex her brains out of her system so she couldn't move around he only kissed her hand and let her go. He wasn't someone she should mess with anymore; he will have a life full of danger and blood and war and probably death.

Tsuna eyes became somewhat fierce as his hands became fists. Probably if he confessed to Kyoko and she accepted he will have to take her to Italy and he didn't want that, not to mention Ryohei was going to be against it. HE sighed but maybe (and as Reborn said) it was the best for her to be near him for protection and all. Sasawaga wasn't any surname it was the Vongola Sun Guardian surname. She wasn't going to be safe if he leave her alone as he planned.

His thought were interrupted by the voice of Dino "Well, are you gonna tell us Tsuna?"

Oh shit, he forgot…

Tsuna looked around and saw his friends looking at him suspiciously and smirking at him. Somehow Tsuna felt they knew something. "Well…I-I wasn't thinking about Kyo-Kyoko if you ask me"

"Totally was…" Said Gokudera.

"Yep"

"You don't change damn it!"

"You were thinking about that girl?" Dino retorted.

"That's so boring" Whined Mukuro who had lost interest in the matter and was leaving the group. But somehow Reborn was Reborn till the end (evil, purely evil) and managed to light the matter out that ended in a Vongola Decimo running from everyone who knew him just because they wanted to confirm what Reborn said was true.

"I don't think the pure and innocent Kyoko Sasagawa was the one who had made that wild claw marks on your back yesterday"

"Wha-Wha- How…"

"Woman nails, sharp claws that hurt so good, rigth Tsuna?"

"You…REBORN!"

_You are fucking kidding with me_

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" An unison shout echoed the mansion.

And soon Tsuna was running for the sake of his burning back and for the sake of his expensive shirt. Well all of them wanted to rip it apart and see the marks for their selves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another strange idea i had...but i like it anyway.**

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**I hope to hear or read more from you!**

**ENjoy! and remember Reviews are Love!**

RETUNING TO THE PAST…

A 26 years old Sawada Tsunayoshi looked at the window and sighed. Lambo and I-pin were playing something he called childish but extremely fun, as he smiled whole heartily. He then turned to the papers over his desk, how he hated paperwork. It wasn't much really but he hated it anyways.

Reborn was reading a book sitting on a couch the small lounge his huge office had and he mumbled something about the quality of the author. The Vongola boss just grabbed his pen and started his work thinking about what he had to do next and at what time he will call his beautiful fiancé to invite her to join him at lunch, maybe he will get some more fun with her later. He smirked mischievously, aside his calmed and reserved self he never could control himself around his fiancé and those days when they were in peace were great, no missions, no problems, no meetings, no nothing, just him, his guardians, his tutor, his fiancé doing some peaceful things were perfect.

_The calm before the storm huh? _Thought the brunette.

Tsunayoshi knew it will not last much. Maybe in any moment he will be called for a kind of strange request or meeting.

"YOU STUPID COW HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGED TO BREAK THAT ANTIQUE JAR?"

The boss jolted as he was snapped out his thoughts and calm. He turned to see what was happening in the garden and saw his all grown up right hand man shouting at a very scared Lambo.

"Easy Gokudera, it could happen to anybody" Yamamoto tried to calm the silver haired but failed, but well, the jar was important.

Tsuanyoshi caramel eyes followed Gokudera hand and saw the jar a family had gave to him as a "thanks" broken. He sighed and went to the garden to calm his right hand man, but his eyes drifted to the broken jar. He then remembered the story of the antique. It says that the woman who made the jar had lost his beloved on a war. Her tears had a powerful resolve and while she made the precious thing she always whispered and cried how she wanted to return to the time her beloved was alive. When the woman died, the jar had a powerful magic that made people (in his time mafia families) battle for it.

The power to go back to the past…for a day.

Tsuna had lost the count how many families had targeted the mansion in search for the jar, all of them eradicated by him as his guardians. The boss arched an eyebrow as he remembered the attacks, it was impossible for him to kill someone for that jar but his intuition said otherwise_. Well, antiques had always powerful magic…_Reborn had said that, but he found it hard to believe, even if his intuition was saying it was true.

"That is impossible" laughed sarcastically Tsunayoshi as he reached a piece of the broken jar. But soon it started to shine and the guy disappeared in the air leaving nothing behind him. Gokudera shouted and a stunned Yamamoto looked at the place where the boss had just disappeared and then at Reborn who smirked from his position on the window office. He had looked at the show entertained.

"Well Gokudera, your boss is gone for a day, so make your tittle as his right hand man...ahem second in command worth and do his work for today" he then returned to his book "You too Yamamoto I think you should make your position worth too" Gokudera sighed as Yamamoto frowned a little but then laughed, the two of them realizing it wasn't much of big deal if Reborn was so calm about Tsuna disappearance. So they headed towards the boss office to ask Reborn an explanation.

…..

_Holy shit it was true_…first thought coherent when he found himself touching something hard with his head.

"Ow…I landed on mi head" Tsunayoshi opened his eyes to found out he had appeared on a place he haven't been in at least eight years, his old room. He looked around surprised and for his delight he found a 16 years old Tsuna looking at him stunned, trembling and sweating cold. And not only him, 16 years Yamamoto and 16 Gokudera were with him.

Reborn wasn't in sight so he intuited he had gone somewhere and won't return for a while.

"Oh…Hi guys!" he smiled at them.

"What are YOU doing here!?" asked little Tsuna.

"OMG! 10TH? ITS THAT YOU? YOU LOOK SO COOL!"

Yamamoto widened his eyes and looked from Tsunayoshi to 16 Tsuna. "If you are here and Tsuna is here, then this isn't the job of the ten years bazooka right?"

Tsunayoshi laughed at the reaction of everyone as he sat with them on the little table, in front of the little Tsuna. He flashed a smirk "As sharp as ever Yamamoto"

Gokudera looked at the raven furious as he only smirked proudly. Didn't understand much but hearing the all mighty Vongola boss (his boss in reality) praising him was another whole matter. Somehow he really felt like a spar with him would be great, his assassin blood talking of course. Tsunayoshi explained to them the matter of the jar and told them he will be with them for a day but he will not reveal anything of the future. After a long pause the guys made, trying to process the whole matter, the Vongola Decimo cut the silence.

"So…" Tsunayoshi smirked and leant his chin on his palm "How are you Tsuna?"

"Am I still stupid Tsuna in this time?" Little Tsuna looked at his older self in the eyes. They were sharper, colder, calmer, full of confidence.

And Tsuna almost lost conscious, he sounded and looked so much like Reborn! He started to fear for his life when he noticed something odd that was on the left hand of his older self. HE knew it wasn't his Vongola gear. He pointed at it hysterically as he started to stutter "You…wha-what is that?"

His big self as the other people on the room looked at it, but the only one who smiled playfully was the Vongola Boss "Oh this…this is a wedding ring" he said touching the ring with his fingers, smiling, closing his eyes… "Cause is natural for someone like me to marry, I didn't hide it from you…but I will not tell you who she is"

And soon sixteen Sawada Tsunayoshi was on the floor unconscious from the shock.

"10TH!/Tsuna!

"Hahaha, I'm so hilarious!"

….

Little Tsuna was sulking while the other laughed loudly, his voice lower than the one little Tsuna had "I couldn't help but tease you a bit!"

"I thought you were me…but you act so much like Reborn"

Tsunayoshi paused as he looked at him blankly. He turned pale remembering his old days with Reborn, and even at his time, he was still a complete spartan. But in his time, he could block his kicks, punches, and even bullets. They sparred for trainings and Reborn never  
(neither Hibari) had been easy on him, the little one always fought with his kill intentions "Well, maybe it's so many years under his guidance…" but after all Tsunayoshi knew he wasn't far from the amazing assassin…_Oh Tsuna you had a tough time ahead. _He sang mentally.

"Please tell me something…hmmm…older 10TH?"

"Go ahead…if I can answer I will"

"Will I be your right hand man, right?" The older brunette smiled and patted the head of the silver guy. 16 Tsuna looked intrigued by the answer and Gokudera waited eagerly. Yamamoto too, he looked interested at his answer "That is something I cannot tell, but I will give you a hint, you will be a very important man in the family, and you too" he looked at Yamamoto. His eyes showing some kind of completely trust and confidence "Very very important around the mafia world"

_The infamous Storm and Rain guardians of the Vongole family…a combination capable of beat a crowd of fifty men…and more definitely. The guys I rely the most._

"You should know that, you had been there before right?"

Tsuna looked at his other self as they walked through the streets of Namimori. When they traveled to the future, he never saw his other self for obvious reasons but he had an idea how he was. His eyes and smile had told everything Yamamoto and Gokudera wanted to know or maybe they knew the answer just wanted to hear it directly from him. He was somewhat cool sometimes cold, calm, composed, always smiling coldly, always respectful, always sharp, always in guard. Tsuna had never though he will become a man like him, not he will be in front of him one day. He really looked like a guy from far, far away. Even if he hadn't had his suit on he looked superb (he had asked for a change of clothes to Tsuna because he didn't want to stand much so he gave Iemitsu clothes, only to hear Tsunayoshi saying, "the old man…he will never change his horrible style").

Not like no good Tsuna.

_Damn…I want to kick his ass somehow._

"Oh Tsuna kun?"

16 Tsuna jumped as he heard a familiar voice. "Kyo-Kyoko-chan!" He turned nervous to see a beautiful blonde with a beautiful brunette smiling at him. The guy started sweating cold and trembling form the nervousness thanks to a certain smiling sweet and innocent blonde, thing the brunette girl noted sadly but ignored, returned in seconds to her cheerful self. "Oi Sawada! What's with the big guy who looks like you…ohhh" Ryohei was with the girls but he noticed the familiar yet unknown composed guy looking at the little ones. Like always he took his time to understand the situation "OMG! BIG SAWADA TO THE EXTREMEEEEE!"

He high fived his older boss, for Gokudera's shock.

"Hi Ryohei!"

"Huh? Tsuna kun?"

"Hahi Tsuna-san"

Kyoko and Haru looked surprised at him. The big one smiled handsomely at the girls, thing Tsuna hated too just because he sensed his flirting intentions…_where are my gloves?_ _Wait, if I kick him I will be kicking myself right._ He pulled his brown hair as he shook his head in confusion…_damn! I'm pathetic_. Everything while the girls looked eye widened at his older self with her cheeks slightly pink.

"You really look cute" said the grown up Tsuna as the girls finally blushed wildly. Kyoko was shy and didn't say anything but Haru was another case. She run towards the guy and grabbed his hands, with sparkling eyes and with a wild blush she looked at his eyes. Her brown orbs piercing his caramel ones. And what was more surprising for little Tsuna was that his older self didn't even flinch by her actions, didn't push her away, like he always did and somehow he was looking like he knew exactly she will react like that.

Somehow he felt Tsunayoshi knew Haru very well…

But he brushed off the feeling.

"MARRY ME!"

Little Tsuna almost had a heart attack.

"Sorry, already taken" Tsunayoshi waved his hand for her to see his wedding ring. He was smiling mischievously, entertained by the situation.

"OMG! It's your fiancé me?"

"Cannot tell"

_Please to be Kyoko chan, to be Kyoko chan._ Little Tsuna prayed.

"Why not?

"Because Haru" he cupped her cheek and smirked sexily but little Tsuna swore he had some evilness in his eyes as a fire he couldn't tell what was "It's a se-cret"

And Haru almost died in shock of his handsomeness.

And outsiders only could say "Definitely he isn't this Tsuna"

…..

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry again!" laughed Tsunayoshi to little Tsuna who was sulking again. Because little Tsuna had shouted at him for making Haru lost conscious, Tsunayoshi was now carrying the younger brunette on his back, because it was all his fault.

Not that he complained though.

The Vongla Boss looked at little Tsuna frowning and at the others who were still looking at him in awe as they walked still not used as his presence, like he was a god they will venerate for the end of their lives. But, oh hell, he was having fun, even more when he felt Haru move on his broad back and sigh on his nape. His eyes darkened as he smirked. He decided to compensate the fun they were given to him. He tried the strategy he always used with Lambo and I-pin "Hey guys it's almost noon and I haven't said my thanks correctly" He turned to them smiling. "I had fun with you so how about we go to the amusement park?"

Everyone looked at him in shock and awe "I will pay for your tickets, all the games you want and all the food you want, don't worry"

And in seconds they were running towards the amusement park excitedly.

They went for the first game (Tsuna had said something about ferry wheels and Kyoko –chan) as Tsunayoshi nodded at him smiling and then put an still unconscious Haru on a bench. Taking advantage of the situation and the moment they were left alone Tsunayoshi smiled tenderly at her and cupped her face. "You really haven't changed at all Haru, even in the future you are as beautiful as now" he paused as his eyes darkened "even as a sixteen years old girl you drive me crazy" He planted a kiss on her forehead and turned to look if the others were on the game already when he felt a hand tugging his shirt. Looking down he saw a wildly Haru blushing at him, fierce in her eyes "that meant I'm your loved person Tsuna san?"

_Oh holy shit she was awake_. Tsunayoshi face palmed himself. Looking around and not finding the other little ones he looked at Haru again, who was now smirking at him? Oh damn, _little Tsuna you are sub estimating this girl so much…_ "There's nobody who will help you now Tsuna san! So for your words I could say I'm your girl right?" She was crossing her arms under her breast and _did she cross her legs too?_

_Sexily and slowly_…Haru was like that, his older Haru was like that. But he didn't know the little HAru was like that also, almost because in the past around his sixteen till twenties he didn't give her the opportunity to do so. He remembered well, his crush on Kyoko was till his 20 and then he noticed Haru. The, at that time, sexy as hell and grown up Haru that with only few words drove him mad with desire.

They had a full of desire but also love relationship, full of happy memories and also problems, but they loved each other. And Haru had mentioned she always acted before him when they were kids.

He remembered very well the first time they had sex. He had made her scream his name so many times her throat allowed her to do so. He remembered how her legs wrapped around his waist, he remembered well how she whispered the "I love you" on his ear as her nails dug in his back. He remembered how he knew instantly he loved her too.

He never could control himself when he was alone with her. Too bad this Haru was small and well…virgin…

Tsuna sweated cold…fuck! He hadn't felt the feeling in so much time…the feeling of pressure…

...Cornered…

"So…Tsuna san" Haru licked her small bottom juicy lip "Can you answer me?"

Why did he was so weak against that woman…why? Even in her sixteen years old!?

It looked like a forbidden fruit to take; he was in the past damn it! And she was a minor! Not to say a virgin! And she was acting like his Haru but in a little and easy to break body.

_Easy to break body_…he wanted to break it so bad…

His eyes darkened…

What the mafia do to one huh?

Tsuna grabbed the girl wrist and pulled her over the bench, marching towards a hidden place behind a wall. He pinned her against it, pulling her up, wrapping her legs against his body and crushing her in an erotic manner, while their faces where in the same height, inches away from the other. She looked at him wide eyed as he was frowning in a serious sexy expression.

"Shouldn't play with fire Haru" he whispered against her small lips. "I will never control myself if you act like the future you"

Haru widened her eyes confused but soon she regained her composure as she smiled sweetly blushing "I-I cannot help it, Tsuna –san never give me the opportunity to attack him with this kinky side of me" she whispered as her arms hugged his tick neck lightly and her forehead touched his "he likes the sweet and innocent type so I will act like that…but honestly I'm sick of it"

"You should be yourself, you will blew his mind" he leaned closer at her and she gasped in anticipation. She felt her inner part twitch when his body pressed her and the shivers over her spine send her electricity over her whole body. A whole new feeling for her. "Just an advice"

…And with that he kissed her glossy and juicy lips. Haru moaned at the sensation as she opened her mouth giving him access to enter. He played with her tongue and tasted her sweetness. Tsuna knew, each time he kissed Haru, he knew he will never be able to stop until he made her shout his name and beg for him. IT was bad. She was intoxicating, the future HAru and the younger Haru weren't too much different from each other. He felt Haru tighten her legs and he growled possessively as he bit her bottom lip and kissed her again.

_Fuck…I have to stop. _

His lips wandered on her slender neck as his hands roamed her clothed body. Her hands got lost on his spiky head as her back arched. A sexy moan escaped from her lips.

_I have to stop_.

His hand arrived at her skirt as he smirked against her hot flesh of her cleavage and pulled it up, gaining another moan from Haru.

_Damn….it! Stop dumbass_.

His finger played with her underwear and he felt her rock her hips against his body in anticipation. He growled lowly and smirked at the blushing but dazed girl, kissing her again. His finger pressed over her underwear her clit and she flinched at the touch, the kiss surprising the moan.

_Stop it right now Vongola Decimo!_

His long fingers entered his underwear noticing her wetness that made him so easy to play with her sex as he pinched her clit, gaining a sexy cry of his name from the girl, clouding his mind with lust and desire.

_Hell with it, I will have this girl now!_

"TWENTY SIX TSUNA! WHERE ARE YOU? HARUU?"

_There it goes my prayers, thanks!_ Tsuna thought sarcastically, leaving the girl mouth for her disappointment. She pouted with her swollen lips still in daze but she saw him lick his fingers so sexily she almost came with that. Tsuna smiled and put his forehead against hers "Sorry I got carried away…please don't tell anyone, not mention it to Tsuna, have patience with him…"

"We will not-"

"Continue? No, we wont" Tsunayoshi put her on the floor and patted her head "If we do it, it will be a chaos for your mind, aside, your first time must be with someone you love…and from your own time" he said when he saw her open her mouth to say something. He looked the sad expression on her face and he hugged her "Hey have confidence, you are the girl the VOngola Decimo will marry!"

After that they returned to the group like nothing had happened and they had a great time and enjoy the day. Tsunayoshi never had been so relaxed like that since he got the Vongole Decimo tittle, so he enjoyed every last minute of the day. Haru always by his side, stealing glances from him and even she stole a kiss when nobody was looking. When it came the time for him to return everyone waved at him. He shook hands with little Tsuna, who somehow had accepted him and told him he will have to open his eyes from now on and enjoy. He only had left 2 years from freedom. He winked at Haru and she smiled…she will not tell, not a word, and prepared herself from the difficult task she was sure she will have to pass through. And like he had appeared he disappeared, leaving nothing behind, only some words.

"Tsuna, I were able to relax for a day thanks to you"

And finally Tsuna understood, as the Vongola Decimo, he couldn't relax much.

He will enjoy his freedom…for now.

…..

Tsuna appeared on his office around midnight and saw all his paper work done, all his things on its right places and his most reliable friends and guardians finishing the "little thing" he had left. What a day, while he was having fun, they were doing all his work "Sorry guys I-"

"Ah Tsuna! You arrived, its ok, the right hand man and I had finished all the things so don't worry" said Yamamoto as he patted Gokudera on the shoulder playfully, his trademark grin showing in his face.

"We had taken care of everything Decimo" Said Gokudera adjusting his glasses sitting on the Vongola boss desk and pointing at some papers Tsuna looked "Even the patrols and an emergency meeting, nothing important though, I will tell you the details tomorrow, you should go rest"

"Yeah Tsuna, besides you needed some time to relax! You had looked stressed lately"

Tsuna went to his room because Gokudera and Yamomoto send him to rest and insisted they will finish the work. The next day things will be normal for sure, but he really was thankful at those two. Opening the door of it, he found her beautiful fiancé looking at the window, lights off and only the moon shining. Haru turned at him and smiled "Had fun in the past?"

"Kinda" he smiled as he loosened his tie and took of his suit "I meet the younger guys and you"

Haru laughed as she stood from the chair she was sitting and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh! And could you keep your hands to yourself when you met me?" Playfully and sensually Haru gave him a peck on the lips as Tsuna wasted no time and started undress her, obviously still horny "Or you couldn't help yourself like always?"

"What would you said if I told you I couldn't help myself?"

Haru snapped her eyes open and looked at him in shock "Tsuna! What did you-" but soon her mind went blind when Tsuna started his ministrations on her body. "-do?"

"You should remember it…Relax we didn't do it, but little Haru sure is hot..."

And the last thing Haru could process was "How do you think I got you?"

"And now that I think about it…an amusement park Tsuna?"

He only laughed.


End file.
